


Stay A Little Longer

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: The end of 2x10 and then what happens next





	

Peggy walks in, scanning the room for Daniel.  
"Hey Peggy, what's up?" Jack says, walking past her. He's not necessarily interested in her response, he's just trying to annoy her.  
"Have you seen Daniel?" Peggy asks, stopping Jack for a moment.  
"He's in his office. Where he works. Maybe you should have looked there first," Jack says obnoxiously.  
Peggy stops herself from responding unprofessionally and walks away from Jack without a word.  
Standing at his door, she takes a deep breath before knocking.   
"Come in," Peggy hears Daniel call from inside his office.  
Pushing the door open, Peggy walks into Daniels office, "Hello, chief. How are you?" she greets him.  
He smiles, "I'm fine, Peg. Just finishing up on the paperwork."  
She sits down, watching him sit back at his desk, "I wanted to talk to you."  
Daniel puts down him paper, "What's up?"  
"So," she starts, "As you know I was transferred here temporarily only in order to solve the case. I am delighted to see that that is almost completely done." Peggy pauses, "What I really mean to say is that I appreciate everything you have done for me. During my time in Las Angels I have barely missed New York at all, due to you in some matters I must say. Almost all of the agents have been quite accepting of me, especially the ones who previously worked with us in New York. Anyway, I just thought that after everything that has happened with Violet and you and me and Jason...I just thought I should personally tell you that I'm leaving," Peggy knew that she had rushed and been a little incoherent, but Daniel would understand.  
"Peg, of course I'm sad to say goodbye to you but I understand. New York is your home, I just wish you'd stay a little longer," Daniel said, trying not to let her know how much he wanted her to stay.  
"I did save your life yesterday," Peggy said, a smile pulling at her lips.  
Daniel shook his head, "Against my direct orders."  
Peggy frowned, was he seriously going to fight her about this on her last day, "Are you serious?"  
"As your supervisor-"  
"You're not my supervisor," Peggy interrupts him.  
"As a supervisor," Daniel corrects himself, "It is my job to tell you that your actions were ill advised and reckless."  
"I'll advised? Reckless?" She exclaims angrily.  
"Damn right," Daniel agrees, "According to your own professed rules you should have allowed him to shoot me rather than interfering."  
Peggy stands up and walks around his desk, "Is that so?"  
Daniel stands up as well, "Yeah. You talk a pretty big game when it's your life on the line, Carter, but when it's somebody else's: pretty big hypocrite."  
Peggy raises her eyebrows, she definitely didn't expect this conversation from Daniel.  
"What, nothing to say? No quick comeback?" he's smiling as he moves closer, mocking her.  
Peggy isn't really thinking, she just wants to knock the smug little grin off of his face and so she does the first thing that pops into her head, she kisses him.   
Daniel is more than a little surprised, but he kisses her back anyway. One hand winding around her waist, Daniel tentatively pulls Peggy closer. Peggy responds immediately, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself up against Daniel. Peggy should be thinking about the consequences, the problems this will cause, but all she can think about is Daniel.  
Daniel stumbles when Peggy pushes him back. His prosthetic leg can't hold her up, and he guides them into his chair. Peggy steadies herself before kissing him again. This time the kiss is even deeper, and Peggy wonders for a moment what they plan on doing.  
Daniel has his arms around Peggy, holding her close, and he can't believe that she's actually kissing him.  
Peggy pulls back, standing quickly, "We're at work Daniel, we really shouldn't be doing this," she says, straightening her dress and fixing her hair.  
"I agree," Daniel said after a moment. He didn't want to take the chance that someone would see them.  
"Is sorry Daniel, I still have to go. I have a flight to catch," Peggy said apologetically. She's not sure what she's going to do, she wants to stay but she's already scheduled her flight.   
"Yeah, of course," Daniel says softly. He definitely doesn't want her to go.  
Peggy smiles and turns away. She sees Daniel's crutch hanging on the wall as she reaches for the door. Peggy bites her lip, stopping for a moment. She's so conflicted, if she leaves now, she will destroy all chances of ever having a relationship with Daniel.  
Daniel stands up as soon as he sees Peggy pause. He's not going to let her slip away again, "Peggy, wait."  
She turns around and finds herself inches away from Daniel, "What," she whispers.  
This time Daniel kisses her. Peggy wraps her arms around Daniel's shoulders and lets him hold her up.   
Pushing her against the door, Daniel kisses her harder. He definitely isn't going to let her go now. Daniel pulls back and lets Peggy stand on her own, "You can't leave," he whispers, resting his forehead against hers.  
Peggy kisses Daniel again, but this time she pulls away after only a moment, "Alright Daniel, I'll stay."  
Peggy and Daniel both step back, laughing quietly at how crazy everything is.  
"Should I tell Rose to alert the New York office?" Daniel asks, straightening his jacket.  
Peggy nods, "I had better tell Jarvis. Then I'll have to go and unpack all of my bags," she says.  
"You ready?" Daniel asks, watching Peggy reapply her lipstick and fix her hair.  
"Come here," Peggy turns to Daniel and pulls out her kerchief. Smiling, she wipes her lipstick off of his face before nodding, "Alright, lets go."  
Daniel opens the door and walks straight past everyone to the entrance where Rose is on the phone with someone.  
"Rose," Daniel calls out.  
"I'm sorry, please hold," Rose says to whoever she is talking to.  
"Chief Sousa," Rose acknowledges him.  
"Hello," Peggy says, "I'm going to stay in California a while longer so it would be much appreciated if you called the New York office and told them."  
Rose smiles, looking between Daniel and Peggy, "Of course."  
"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Daniel whispers to Peggy.  
"Sure," Peggy replies quietly.  
Rose raises her eyebrows, "Would you like me to collect the reports as well?" Rose asks. It was Daniel's job to collect the reports, but Rose was starting to think that something had happened between Peggy and Daniel.  
"That would be great. I think we're both going to head out, okay?" Peggy said to Rose.  
Rose smiled knowingly, "Have a nice day."  
Daniel follows Peggy outside to where Jarvis is waiting in the car. Peggy walks up to the drivers side door and Mr. Jarvis rolls down the window, "What's going on, Ms. Carter?"  
"I'm not going back yet, I'm going to stay a little while longer. If you would be so kind to take me back to Howard's house so I can unpack," Peggy says smiling.  
Jarvis smiles, "That's absolutely wonderful. Did Mr. Sousa have anything to do with that?"  
Peggy smiles, too happy to be mad at him, "Yes he did as a matter of fact, and he's going to help me unpack so he's coming to Howard's house as well."  
"I see," Jarvis says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Mr. Jarvis!" Peggy exclaims.  
Peggy opens the door and steps into the car. Daniel follows her and lays his crutch at their feet. It's about a ten minute drive to Howard's house, and Peggy and Mr. Jarvis does most of the talking. When they arrive, Jarvis helps Peggy with her bags, and Daniel follows her to her room.


End file.
